pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Suede (band)/@comment-154.124.0.206-20171027133728
Object: Partnership Dear' Partners, Artistes, ONG' The company Rapandar productions divide into selling Merchandise and Music Industry and do the research to find that your company and we are interest to work the wish you at this new company. The Company mission is to demonstration the entire goal for the cultural exchange, which we create with the next artists of level and results to incite the fate of the company to develop. We want work together this new kind of work we creates the new job and new association between the organization and industry like the industry of the music and selling merchandise and any other kind developing the cultural exchange ' ' ' ' Proposition Partnership for the years of works ' ' The Company Rapandar Productions will give you all support of communication like, Marketing, flyers, catalogue, Door to Door, advertising, promotion, Internet and public relation, Direct Activities, Social Media, and others supports of communication. When we organize the Events, Entertainment, Festival, Concerts, The partners will payee the transports, Room, Food, and the money for the performance or work that the staff and the artistes do. The company Rapandar Productions will give you more visibilities in the world networking and sale products for your Company. The partners will print the number of t-shirt, pans, and others items that we need to give you more visibilities. You accept to ware the merchandise that company give you to ware like the still that the company give you and all items for visibilities. If you fine others sponsors or partners you will receive 26% for the budget they will invest. The Company Rapandar Productions will give a Cell phone, T-shirt, Badge, and Email Address you will work wish the Company that you have to protect because you work wish 27/7 every day. ' ' 7 Point for the Artistes: 1, Payment for Artistes 40% and 60% for the Company Rapandar productions 2, Food: Company Rapandar Productions Payee 3, Hotel Room or Place you stay: The partners Payee or Company Rapandar Productions 4, Ticket Fly: The partners Payee or Company Rapanar Productions 5, Booking different Place: The Company Rapandar Productions Payee 6, Cultural Exchange: The Company Rapandar Productions payee 7, travel taxi or locations: the company Rapandar Productions Payee 8, I need this Information to propose you the contract: Your name, address, Country, email, ID Number,Tel: ' ' Sidy Diop President/CEO and Executive General Company Rapandar Productions LLC: 1001 Continental Way Apt 310 Belmont, California, USA West Africa, Saint-Louis, Senegal Siege Sor Leona Angle Cassama Pret de l’ecole Saer Seye Phone: 00221 77 5968281 / 00221 78 4620606 Email: sidydiop@rapandarproductions.com / sidydiop75@gmail.com Website: www.rapandarproductions.com / www.10000productions.com / www.rapandar.com Company Rapandar Productions LLC: 890 Crestview DR Millbrae California, USA Phone: 00221 77 5968281 / 00221 78 4620606 Email:sidydiop@rapandarproductions.com / sidydiop75@gmail.com Website: www.rapandarproductions.com / www.10000productions.com / www.rapandar.com ' Association 10000 Problemes:' West Africa Saint-Louis Senegal Siege Sor Leona Angle Cassama Pret de l’ecole Saer Seye Phone: 00221 77 5968281 / 00221 78 4620606 Email: sidydiop@rapandarproductions.com / sidydiop75@gmail.com Website: www.rapandarproductions.com / www.10000productions.com / www.rapandar.com Rapandar Productions legal in west Africa Senegal: West Africa Saint-Louis Senegal Siege Sor Leona Angle Cassama Pret de l’ecole Saer Seye Phone: 00221 77 5968281 / 00221 78 4620606 Email: sidydiop@rapandarproductions.com / sidydiop75@gmail.com Website: www.rapandarproductions.com / www.10000productions.com / www.rapandar.com ' '